


Sins & Sinners

by peony_princesa



Series: Anathema [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Ignoring the multitude of reasons for why they should never see each other again, Rikku and Seymour continue their clandestine affair. Will the fact that neither of them really knows the other tear them apart or cement their relationship?





	Sins & Sinners

Two days after she had been left in his care, Seymour decided that he would take Rikku to join the other guardians.

Waking on the morning of their departure, he stared down at the girl snuggled closely in his arms. He was sorry they couldn't stay that way; he'd grown fond of her company, both during the day and at night in his bed.He hadn’t expected to feel any kind of attachment; he had always found it easy to say goodbye to the other women he’d been intimate with, but Rikku was different for him somehow, and he didn’t know why. Pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind, he woke her up by tracing his nails lightly along her forehead, and then the side of her cheek and jaw, making her eyes flutter open and look up at him, still groggy but adoring.

“Do we have to get up already?” she asked sleepily. “Can't we stay in bed a little while longer?”

He smiled “We spent the entire day in bed yesterday, you only got up twice.”

“And whose fault is that?” she asked in a jokingly accusing voice as she nuzzled her face into his chest “Thanks to you, I could barely walk to the next room.”

Seymour merely gazed down at her without answering, studying her face as if trying to memorize it; he'd miss her after today, and he actually wished he didn't have to.

She didn't seem to notice his regret, and instead wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly “It'll be hard to see you after this, won't it?” her voice was muffled against his chest “You'll be getting married soon and I'm sure you'll be busy.”

So she was aware of the implications of their situation; Seymour was rather surprised to hear that she had no illusions as to how they would proceed. He was filled with the desire to have her one more time and leaned down to kiss her, almost crushing her in his embrace, but he felt her wince ever so slightly when he pressed his leg up between hers. She was still sore, and as much as he wanted her, he told himself that he didn't want it to be that way.

“Come. They will be expecting us at the temple today, and we mustn't disappoint.”

It didn't take them long to get ready, Rikku had no belongings, and Seymour's entourage, accustomed to his frequent traveling, was always ready. 

“We still have to go through the thunder plains, don't we?” Rikku's face showed how worried she was.

“We will have to cross a small portion of it, yes. The main road passes through the length of the plains, but the guado have their own way that bypasses the majority of it.”

“Then why not let Yunie go that way?” she asked, “Why make anyone go the long way?”

“Because the way belongs to the guado and they don't wish it to become a highway through their sacred lands. Besides, the thunder plains are part of Macalania's trials; if the summoner cannot endure them, what is their worth as a summoner?”

Rikku nodded “I guess that makes sense. I'm glad I don't have to go through that again! And I'm glad I get to go with you.”

Her affectionate smile took Seymour by surprise, as he was unused to such honest tenderness, and was almost at a loss as to how to respond to it. He indulged his first instinct and leaned down, taking her face in his hands and kissing her until she was red faced and breathless.

“Why…?” her expression was confused but happy.

“Do I need a reason?” 

Even if she had said yes, he wouldn’t have had one. But he needn’t worry, she simply ducked her head and turned to watch the entourage arrive with Seymour’s baggage.

Their small procession was soon ready, and they made their way to the entrance of the guado's secret path to Macalania. Just before they started their journey, Seymour handed Rikku a folded bundle of thick, heavy material that was wonderfully soft to the touch.

“Your human blood won't keep you warm enough, this will help.”

She unfurled the bundle to find a long winter coat, trimmed with luxurious fur and just her size. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she slipped into it “This is for me?” she asked in an awed voice “Thank you so much.”

He simply took her chin in his fingers and gave her a smile before signaling to his attendants that they were ready to leave.

The time spent in the thunder plains was surprisingly brief, but Rikku was almost sorry when they emerged from it, because Seymour had wound his arm around her waist and held her tightly the whole time, reassuring her that there was nothing to fear. She was surprised that he was so free with his affections in front of his guado attendants, but figured they just didn't question him at that point. 

The rest of their journey went quickly; the shortcut past the thunder plains cut a whole day off their travel time, and they arrived not long after Yuna and the others.

Yuna was thrilled to see Rikku looking so much better, and Tidus and Lulu greeted her happily. 

“We thought you were a goner,” he told her excitedly “it looked like you were never going to wake up.”

“That was really embarrassing,” Rikku answered shamefacedly “but I was really well taken care of, so you didn't need to worry.”

“Glad to hear it!” Tidus was always in a good mood, he was happy to have his friend back and it showed.

As happy as she was to see her cousin, Yuna seemed subdued. She hugged Rikku and told her how glad she was to see her doing better, but asked to be shown to a room where she could rest, telling them that she would enter the cloister the next day.

The remainder of the day past quietly, with the guardians and Seymour all settling in to their assigned quarters. 

Rikku didn't see Seymour after rejoining her group; he apparently had several matters to attend to, and had withdrawn. As much as she was happy to be back with her friends, Rikku missed his presence and began to grow restless. Getting tired of laying around in the room she had been given, she decided to go for a walk around the temple and, leaving Lulu to rest, she tiptoed quietly out of the room, taking the coat Seymour had given her.

As she wandered the majestic halls of the temple, Rikku wondered what life would have been like if she had been raised to put her faith in Yevon. How different her path might be if she wasn't an Al Bhed. _“I wonder if Seymour would have still taken an interest in me. He said he likes me because we're both so different from all the other people of Spira. But if I had been raised in this faith, would I be worthy of his public attention? Would I be the summoner he planned to marry?”_ she pondered these thoughts as she walked, unaware of her surroundings until a gruff voice broke through then.

“That's a nice coat.”

Startled, Rikku's eyes darted around until she found the source of the voice; master Auron was sitting in the shadow of a carved icon, looking pointedly at her.

Gathering herself, Rikku smiled cautiously “Yeah, Maester Seymour gave it to me.” she answered, unsure of what he wanted. He never really spoke to her, so she was caught off guard that he was now.

“Did he? Quite generous.” Auron stepped down from his seat and made as if to leave, but paused as he walked past her “You’re different.” and then he was gone.

Rikku wiggled her shoulders, trying to shake off the strange shiver that came over her, and headed back to her room. _“I'm going to see him tonight. I'll probably never get another chance.”_

When the night time finally came, Rikku waited for Lulu to fall asleep before silently creeping out of her bed. Her stomach fluttered as she shimmied out of her clothes, goosebumps raising on her skin in the cold night air. Slipping into her new coat, she fastened it tightly all the way up and made her way into the corridor as silently as possible. 

Rikku had a vague idea of where Seymour's chambers were located; she'd seen his attendants going in and out of one particular hall, and figured that she'd be able to find him once she got there. The hall in question was right off one of the main avenues in the temple, and as she neared it, she began to hear voices speaking in hushed tones. The nature of the temples icy walls made it impossible to pinpoint the source of the voices, so Rikku continued until she reached the intended hallway, and slipped into the shadows that fell across its entrance. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that there was a round widening of the hall that served as a small living area with shelves of texts and several seats. Her heartbeat quickened as she recognized the two figures standing in that space as the ones whose voices she had heard. 

Seymour and Yuna were engrossed in what looked to be a serious conversation, and were oblivious of her presence. Rikku couldn't make out their words, but from her stiff posture, and the way she was spinning the rings on her fingers, Yuna seemed to be upset about something.

Rikku was just about to back out of the hallway when she caught the Maester's eye. He stared at her for several moments before glancing at Yuna and, seeing that she was too focused on what she was trying to say to him that she wasn't actually paying attention, he gave a slight nod to Rikku and directed his gaze at a door close on her left.

Understanding his meaning, she crept silently to the door, prayed the knob wouldn't make a sound, and turned it. Her heart leaped as the door swung silently inward, and she cast a quick glance at Seymour before disappearing inside.

_“I wonder what they're talking about,” she mused “it seemed important, especially to Yunie.”_

She then turned her attention to the room around her, admiring the symbols carved around the edges of the arched ceilings, and the quiet beauty of several murals. It had been several minutes when she started to realized how cold she was. Clutching her coat tight around her neck, she started pacing the floor, rubbing her hands together as she went, and cursing her decision to come barefoot.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the doorknob turn and Seymour appeared. On an impulse, Rikku ran to him and slipped her hands inside his robes, pushing her face against his stomach.

“You're so cold.” she heard him say, and then felt him lift her up, an arm slipping under both of hers while the other curled under her ass and held her like a babe. He then walked her to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went, and settled himself there, pulling Rikku into his lap. 

“What did Yunie want?” she asked once her teeth had stopped chattering.

“She accepted my proposal.” he answered as he unfastened her coat and pushed it open “She had several conditions and concerns, but she agreed to marry me.” opening his own robes, he pulled her against him so they met, skin on skin, and wrapped his robes around them both. 

Rikku only nodded in response and cuddled closer to him, enjoying his warmth and listening to his heart beating deep in his chest.

“How does that make you feel, Rikku?” his voice broke the silence around them, a silence that seemed too still.

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face “How does what make me feel?”

“The fact that your cousin and I are going to be married soon. I want to hear your thoughts.”

She laid her head back on his chest “I don't know. It didn't bother me before, and it still doesn't bother me much now, but…” she searched for the right words “but I don't like the idea that I won't be able to see or touch you anymore.” she wanted to look up at him and read his emotions, but she was too afraid of showing too many of her own, so she kept her face turned away. 

“What makes you think we won't see each other anymore?”

Rikku finally raised her eyes to look at him, a sense of reproach lurking in their depths “Don’t act like that, we both know I can't just go to Bevelle to see you, and there's no way you could go anywhere without someone knowing. Even though you and Yunie aren't marrying for love, you still have to pretend like you are. I know how this works, I'm not an ignorant child.”

Seeing he had underestimated her and wounded her feelings, Seymour kissed her forehead and held her close; it was true, he hadn't expected her to understand the situation so completely, and he was guilty of baiting her into revealing that she cared for him. Her admission stirred feelings within him that he hadn't expected, and it was all he could do to quell the impulse to tell her that he would make it possible for them to see each other no matter what. But he had to be cautious, indulging such feelings was dangerous, and could quickly derail the plans he had so carefully laid out. But he didn't want to think about that right then; he had her, naked and in his arms, and that was all that was important in that moment.

Rikku seemed to feel the same way; she was quickly warming up, and had begun tracing the tattoos on his chest with her finger. “I've always wanted a tattoo,” she said “maybe I should get one of these on my butt to remember you by.” she said it with a giggle, but Seymour's eyes sparked with interest at her words.

“If you got one of my tattoos on that ass of yours, it would mean that it belongs to me.” he told her, staring down at her with lust filled eyes.

Rikku blushed under his gaze and dropped her own “Don't look at me like that, it makes me...feel things.” she said with a nervous giggle.

“Isn't feeling things the point?” he asked as he opened his robes a little and began to shift her around to face him. Leaning down he planted kisses on both of her cheeks, and then her forehead, and then just below her jaw, and finally pulled her in so their lips could meet.

She leaned eagerly into his kiss and squirmed around so she could straddle his lap, feeling his arousal between her legs as soon as she did so. 

Gripping her thighs, Seymour pulled her down onto him while pushing upwards with his hips, rubbing his erections against her sex and earning a small whimper from her. 

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he whispered “Rikku, I need to be inside of you again.” 

Her only reply was the continued rolling of her hips against him, accompanied by little sighing gasps.

Reaching down between them, he went to work freeing his cocks from the restraints of his breeches, and letting them brush up against Rikku's increasingly wet folds. Not being able to wait any longer, he took hold of the upper, less imposing of his sex organs, and guided it to her entrance. “You're not still sore, are you?” he asked breathlessly.

She shook her head “No, I told Yunie I had a headache and she cast a curing spell on me, I'm fine.” she said with a slightly ashamed laugh, embarrassed of her lie.

He only smiled and shook his head “Resourceful girl. Though, I should have done that myself.” he lifted her gently and set her on top of his erection, letting her ready herself for a moment before gripping her thighs and pulling her down on top of him, fully sheathing himself inside of her in the process. 

They both paused for a moment, Seymour wanting to relish the feeling of Rikku’s slick walls gripping him tightly while she shuddered around him, and Rikku to get used to the stretch. When he finally began to move, it was like their first time joining once again, with Rikku clutching at him while he pushed his cock deeper inside of her. She still had considerably less stamina than he, and though she did her best to roll her hips into him, it was Seymour who facilitating the lion's share of their movement, his hands still gripping her thighs tightly as he lifted her and pulled her back down in a steady rhythm.

Rikku hadn't realized how fatigued she actually was from their journey, though she did her best to fight it off; the relief she felt at being in his arms again however, had lit a fire inside her and she pressed on determinedly, clutching his shoulders tightly and pressing her face into his neck, her little panting breaths, hot on his skin.

Seeing how tired she was, Seymour shifted their positions, and laid Rikku on her back, taking hold of her knees and spreading her legs apart so he could push himself into her as deeply as possible. She was flexible, and was able to let her legs splay out flat on the bed below him, her fists twisting into the bedclothes, desperate for any kind of support. 

Seymour was struck by the image of her: eyes fluttered closed, a blush on her cheeks, biting her lips while little moans still escaped them, legs spread wide for only him, her skin mapped all over with the redness his touch left behind. So moved by the sight he was, that on an impulse, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. She was so much smaller than he was, that he slipped out of her when he came down to kiss her, causing her to gasp in surprise, a gasp that he swallowed as he cradled her head in his hands. He continued his affections, kissing her cheeks and forehead, and then traveling down to her neck and collarbones. The sudden and strong desire to run his mouth all over her, was now interfering in his need to thrust his cock into her at the same time.

Pulling back for a moment, he smoothing his hand against her cheek “Rikku. Rikku, do you think you can handle more?” he asked as her eyes fluttered open.

“More?” her questioning gaze told him she didn’t understand.

Sitting up, he reached down between them and took his second, larger cock in his hand and stroked it “Do you think you could take this one this time?”

Rikku leaned up on her elbows, her eyes wide “Um, I don’t know.” she loved the way it felt to have his cock buried deep inside of her, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle one that was so much bigger. But then the thoughts of never being able to be with him again after that night started tugging at her, and she didn’t want to regret not doing something she might enjoy. “I want to try.” she said finally, with a small smile.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, one hand curling around the back of her neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. As he continued to shower her in his affections, he reached down with his free hand and took his larger cock in his hand. This one could reach up inside of her without him having to sit up or bend himself in half in order to embrace Rikku, and he slid its head through the wet lips of her pussy, giving her a small taste of what to expect.

Rikku tensed as she felt the thick tip of Seymour's cock press against her. As sure as she was in her agreement, she could help but remember what it felt the first time he breached her, and tried to ready herself for another significant stretch. 

“I apologize if I get carried away,” he said in even tones that would never suggest they were engaged in such activities “I just crave the feeling of your little quim clenching around me and I don't want to wait. But I will be as gentle as possible.”

Rikku opened her eyes and gave him a sweet smile, reaching out and cupping his cheek with her hand “I want you so badly, and I love seeing the pleasure I bring you. Please just take me, I love watching you lose yourself inside me.”

The pure trust in her eyes and voice struck him, and he had to struggle to contain his desire for her, wanting to do exactly what she asked of him, but knowing he could seriously hurt her. Steeling himself, he held her hip with one hand while he again took the tip of his larger cock in his other and pressed it against her entrance, pushing it in just passed the head, and paused, searching her face for any signs that it might be too much. 

Rikku had balled one of her hands into a fist and brought it to her mouth, holding it there tightly while the other was still twisted in the sheets above her head, her eyes tightly closed.

Getting an idea, Seymour relaxed his grip on her hip, and slid his thumb over her low abdomen, right over where his cock would be once it filled her, and began moving it in slow, rhythmic circles, focusing his magic and channeling all the healing energy through his hand and into Rikku’s body.

The effect was immediate. Rikku’s eyes popped open and she stared up at him in wonder.

“What is it you’re doing? It feels so warm.”

“I’m just casting a small cure spell on you. If I keep it flowing while I push into you, it should minimize the pain and make it more pleasurable. Is it working?”

She nodded “It still kinda hurts, but nowhere near as bad. Kind of like a dull ache...” she paused before continuing “I can take the pain though.” her tone was proud “I want to be able to take all of you without help. It makes me feel strong, and I don’t want to have to have a spell cast on me to be able to do it. I want you. Every bit of you. Even with the pain.”

The earnestness in her voice woke some part of him that he wasn’t aware existed. He hadn’t felt this kind of unconditional acceptance since his mother was alive, and it struck him to his very core. Unable to formulate an answer, he just nodded and removed his hand from her hip, bringing it up to smooth the hair out of her face. He then wound his arm around her waist, tipping her hips up, while the hand that was still holding his cock to her entrance resumed its task of pushing it into her.

Rikku’s breath quickened, and she gritted her teeth at the sensation. But despite the growing pain, she kept her eyes open, holding Seymour’s gaze, letting him know she was steadfast in her decision.

Several tense moments later, Seymour halted his progress. Even though he was only halfway inside her, the beads of sweat gathering on Rikku’s forehead told him that he had pushed her enough. Her words had made his decision for him: he was taking her with him to Bevelle; there was no way he would allow her to be parted from him now, and they had all the time in the world to learn each other’s bodies.

Gripping her thighs, he lifted her legs and brought them together, positioning his other cock so it lay between the junction of her thighs and pressing them together tightly around it. He then held her ankles together with one hand against his shoulder, and let himself down on the opposite elbow, almost bending Rikku in half in the process. 

Fortunately, her flexibility ensured her comfort, and she reached out with a happy whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You can keep going. I can take it.” there was a tremble in her whispered declaration, but it was almost erased by her eagerness.

“No. There will be time to train your body to accommodate mine later, this is enough for now.”

“When? She let her head fall back into the pillows and fixed him with her searching gaze “When will I have the chance to be with you like this again? I don’t want to live with the regret of not giving myself to you completely when I had the chance.” 

“Can you trust in my word when I say that I will see you again?”

She nodded without hesitation “Yes.”

“Then we will see each other again. I promise, Rikku, that even if you leave my side tomorrow, I will find a way to bring you to me.”

She let out a happy squeal and pulled him in hard, kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

“I’ll hold you to that, you know. If you take too long, I’ll find a way to get to you all on my own. Just knowing that you want me is enough.”

“I do want you, Rikku.” he whispered against her open mouth as he slid his hand beneath her neck and gripped it lightly “I will take every fiber of your being and make it my own.”

His declaration made her tremble, the heat already building deep within, her threatening to take her over completely.

“Then take me. Please don’t make me wait.”

She had begun to tighten her inner muscles around him, making Seymour groan with his need. He could feel her arousal leaking out over his length, and it set his blood pulsing through it, making both his cocks twitch with urgency. Little beads of precum had already started to drip from the cock held between Rikku’s thighs, and both he and she were desperate for release. 

Starting slowly at first, he slid himself from her wet sheath, making her gasp at the vacancy, before pressing in again, relishing the sounds of their slick skin sliding together.

Rikku dug her fingers into his back and arched her neck, pushing her head into the mattress, her mouth fallen open in a silent moan, her own, her sex tightening around him and begging him to move.

Reading her reactions, Seymour increased his pace, still keeping his thrusts shallow so as not to hurt her. Knowing that she wanted nothing more than to belong to him had kicked his arousal into overdrive, and he could think of nothing else but filling her with his seed. Curling his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, he pulled her head to the side and closed his mouth over her pulse point, sucking her skin between his teeth and biting down, not hard enough to break the skin, but ensuring she would be left with clear marks of his affections.

“Ah! Seymour!” her cries were desperate “I’ve never felt so full-mm! Please cum inside me. I need to feel your cum dripping out of me again. I want to be covered in it!”

Gritting his teeth together, Seymour fought to ward off his release and slid his thumb over the seam of her lips, holding it there to silence her so he could concentrate.

Rikku responded by sticking out her tongue, swiping it along the pad of his thumb, and sucking on it while making little mewling cries.

Sliding his hand down from where he had been holding Rikku's ankles, Seymour wrapped his arm around her thighs and squeezed hard while thrusting his hips harder and faster, making the cock trapped between her legs rub right up against her clit.

Feeling her orgasm racing forward, Rikku moaned around his fingers, her words babbling and incoherent as he fucked her into the bed. Her breath came fast and ragged, until one perfectly aimed thrust knocked her over the edge and she came around his cock, her sex clenching and gushing as she gasped out his name.

Watching her come apart beneath him shattered Seymour's resolve, and he soon followed her with a groan and the clacking of his teeth gnashing together as one cock emptied itself inside of her, and the other spurted his seed over her belly, the hit liquid making her stomach clench as it his her skin.

They lay there catching their breath, neither wanting to move and risk ending the perfect moment they had created for themselves. 

“How am I going to wait for you to send for me? I don't even want to leave you now.” Rikku's voice was plaintive and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. 

“In that case,” he answered as he leaned down and placed small kisses to her cheeks, lips and both eyelids, punctuating his words as he spoke “perhaps your cousin would like to take you as her lady in waiting. I know she was considering the mage to stand next to her at the wedding, but I think she could be easily convinced to change her mind.”

“Wouldn't you have to tell Yunie about us then?” Rikku dared not trust the idea too much, it sounded too perfect.

“I thought about that. I will simply tell her to bring the boy and allow him to be with us as well. That way, you and I can see each other whenever we desire. Is that agreeable to you, Lady Rikku?”

Letting out a tiny squeal, she threw her arms around his neck “Yes! I'll do it. Whatever I have to do to stay with you. I'll never leave your side, I promise!”

He laughed, his face more relaxed than she had seen him before. 

“That settles it then. Although,” he seemed to be choosing his words carefully “Yuna will undoubtedly object to my interest in you, will think that she needs to protect you from me. Which I can’t say I blame her, it would be quite easy to look at us and assume that I took advantage of you.”

Rikku leaned up and kissed him “I know that us being together like this probably doesn’t look good from the outside, because I’m young and you’re powerful, but I’m used to being looked at with disapproval. I don’t care what anyone thinks of me, and I can handle it.”

“It will be my highest priority to ensure that you don’t have to.” he said, touching his forehead to hers “We will have to work hard to keep our arrangement a secret.”

“Whatever I have to do,” she repeated, her tone determined “I can do it. Tidus is in love with Yunie, I’ll get him on my side and she won’t be able to say no.” 

Seymour smiled at her, amused by her enthusiasm “I underestimated you, you’re quite the skilled schemer.”

Blushing, she shrugged and looked up at him shyly “If it’s what I need to do to get what I want. And I want you. And anyway, you promised there would be time to teach my body to take in yours completely,” she slid her hand down to her low abdomen where he was still inserted inside her as far as he could go, his cock creating a bulge where it stretched her “and we’re not nearly there yet.”

With a groan, he gave a few shallow thrusts of his hips, making her roll her eyes back in her head.  
“Take me again,” she begged breathily “please, just one more time before I go back to my room.”  
He obliged her, and they were soon finding their release once again, Rikku trembling with her face buried in Seymour’s chest, and him with a hand wound firmly in her hair as he burst within her.

It took them both a while to come down from their high, neither wanting to move. When Seymour finally began to withdraw from her, he did it as slowly as he could, but Rikku couldn’t help writhing beneath him at the sensation. 

“I wish I could have you inside me all the time.” she gasped when he finished and pulled her into his arms.

He only laughed “It’s late, but I need to get you cleaned up before sending you back to your room.”

She trailed her fingertips through the cum that still glistened on her skin, bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean.

“No, I’ll bathe myself. I want to walk through these sacred halls with your essence all over me, dripping out of me. That’s my gift to Yevon.”

“My little heathen,” he whispered fiercely, crushing her against him “you know I’ll have to punish you for that blasphemy.”

“You’ll have to fuck me into submission,” she purred “and then, I’ll kneel at your feet and no one else’s.”

It took all his strength to lift her and set her on her feet next to his bed.

“You should go before I do just that.” his eyes had a predatory gleam to them as he grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her.”

Giving him one last look, she went to the door and slipped out.

Stealing her way along the icy halls, Rikku’s heart was light and she barely felt the cold beneath her feet.

_“He wants me with him! He’s really going to make sure we’re together. I never thought things would turn out like this.”_

She was fully engrossed in her thoughts and completely oblivious to her surroundings, so when she rounded a corner she was almost knocked to the floor when she collided with a dark figure.

The figure let out a grunt of surprise in time with her shocked yelp, and she felt two strong hands grip her by her shoulders and hold her out to get a look at her.

“You’re out late.” the older monk’s gruff voice was low “And barefoot? Where are you headed in such a state at this hour?”

Rikku tensed in his grasp, unsure of how to respond.

The lighting was poor, but she could still see him narrow his eyes suspiciously “Care to explain?” his voice was gruff and it made Rikku shrink away from him.

“I couldn’t sleep so I was taking a walk. I’m just going back to my room.”

He stared at her silently for a few seconds “You have a scent all over you that isn’t yours. What were you doing with him?”

Rikku’s face reddened and she twisted out of Auron’s grasp “That’s _my_ business. so why don’t you worry about Yunie and leave me alone?”

 

He caught her arm as she tried to push past him “Anything that might have the smallest effect on Yuna’s safety _is_ my business.” he told her, his voice serious.

Rikku stared back at him, her voice equally serious when she spoke: “If you don’t let go of me right this second, I’ll scream my head off and tell Yunie you were rough with me. I don’t think you want that.”

He paused for a moment before releasing her “I will have my eye on you, Rikku. You don’t want me for an enemy.”

She didn’t even look back when he finally stepped aside and let her slip by and down the hallway.


End file.
